


Happy Birthday, Commander

by Spybaby47



Series: Emily Post Short Stories [1]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Surprises, birthday celebration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5374844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spybaby47/pseuds/Spybaby47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After spending the last two months on his girlfriend's campaign tour, Bill Adama is encourged to go out with Saul and Ellen to celebrate his birthday by Nathalia Adar. He's assisted with his celebrations by a stripper named Candace Cane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Commander

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This story was originally going to be a part of a chapter for a fic called Emily Post Didn't Prepare Us for This. I've been waiting to put another sex scene in it for awhile. But this idea just didn't seem to fit in the story. So I decided to publish it as a separate story and I created a collection in the event that I have other ideas that don't fit or would be farther ahead in the timeline.
> 
> This story and the world of the fic I mentioned exists before 2 years the fall of the Twelve Colonies. I came up with this pairing because I've always thought that it was unlikely that Bill had no long term relationships after his divorce and before Laura. Nathalia Adar is the youngest daughter of Richard Adar. She's a large part of her father's administration despite her sometimes wild and impulsive nature at age 24. Bill met Nathalia when he was assigned to give her a tour of the base on Caprica. They became friends and then became lovers shortly after Zak's death.
> 
> Enjoy!

Bill Adama sat down at the bar of one of his favorite clubs in the middle of downtown Caprica City. It was the night before his birthday and he could feel most of the last two and a half months settle down on him. When President Adar had asked him to join Nathalia on her campaign and at events, he wasn't sure exactly what to expect. Now he wanted nothing more than to return to his life on the Battlestar Galactica and to take Nathalia with him. Technically he could return to Galactica. Yesterday he was officially cleared to return to active duty and deploy next week. This good news was the other reason why Nathalia encouraged him to celebrate tonight with Saul and Ellen. He wouldn't have much free time after next week.

It seem like every moment of the last two and a half months were spent either in front of cameras or prepping for them. Bill was beginning to understand just exactly why Natalia hated being on point all the time.Everything seemed to be more about public image rather than about achieving some sort of change or making a difference in the life of somebody else. The only thing that seem to make it all worthwhile was of course Nathalia herself. As tedious as this whole experience was turning out to be, it was obvious that Natalia herself like having him around and that she felt more at ease. But he forced himself to put thoughts of his girlfriend away for now. Tonight Natalia was at an event and Bill could have gone with her but she insisted that he spend tonight with Saul and Ellen celebrating his birthday. And admittedly she was right. He hadn't seen Saul or Ellen for a while now. And that was unusual considering that prior to the events of the last month the three of the them going out was almost commonplace. Bill didn't have long to wait. Saul came him up beside him and sat down in the chair next to him at the bar and joined his friend ordering a scotch neat.

"It's good to see you birthday boy," Saul said taking a sip of the drink the bartender poured for him. "It feels like I haven't seen you in forever. But I've sure been seeing a lot of you on TV."

"I have been on TV a lot," Bill admitted with the grunt as he took the sip of his own recently poured scotch. "I had no idea that most of Nathalia's time was taken up by cameras or photographers. I'm starting to see just why she likes to go out and party and have a little bit of fun. If I had to do what she does every day I think I'd want to do the same thing. I spend more time going over how I look or what I'll say than actually doing something."

"So I take it you will tell the Admiral that you'll deploy next week?"

"I still have to meet with President Adar but it looks that way."

"Do I detect a trace of regret in that tone of yours?" Ellen Tigh asked coming up behind them and giving Bill a kiss on the check before taking up a stool on the other side of him. "Happy Birthday by the way."

"Thanks Ellen," Bill replied giving her a smile. "I'm ready to return to active duty but I will miss Nathalia."

"You two seem to be quite the couple. Where is your other half anyway? I thought Saul and I would finally get to meet her when you agreed to let us take you out tonight."

"She's at a cocktail party for work."

"Is that so?" Ellen asked with a mischievous glint in her eye. "We'll have to make tonight that much more special. Right Saul?”

“Right,” said Saul and returned the smile. He clapped Bill on the shoulder and stood up with his own drink in hand. “C’mon birthday boy, it’s time to take a trip upstairs. Grab your drink.”

"Upstairs? Why are we going upstairs?" 

"You'll see," said Ellen.

The trio grabbed their drinks and walked down past the bar and behind it to where an elevator sat waiting. The Capricorn Club was actually three levels. A bar and dance floor comprised the first more like a traditional club. The second floor held a restaurant and a members-only lounge. And the third was for exotic dance. Bill, Saul, and Ellen had only visited the third floor a handful of times because it wasn't necessarily a group activity they could enjoy together. But tonight was different. They boarded the elevator and Saul pressed the button for floor 3.

"Don't tell me you two planned something," Bill grumbled as the elevator rose. 

Neither Saul or Ellen said a word. The elevator door opened into the club and they stepped out to find a young woman on stage ahead of them moving seductively to music.

"Just take a seat Bill," Ellen said lightly as they walked straight ahead down a short flight of steps. A few feet away from the stairs sat a square table with three chairs. They each took a seat.

Bill looked around the room. It wasn't a very large room in point of fact because it was surrounded by smaller private rooms. There were a small cluster of tables fanning out around the stage while a limited bar sat on the other side of the elevator they arrived in. Since this floor was mostly geared toward private room sessions, it didn't appeal to him more so now than ever before. The beautiful girl currently onstage held the gaze of most men in the room as she used the pole to do some very acrobatic moves. She was petite and blonde with a chin length cut and light pink lingerie. But she was not Bill's idea of a fantasy. His fantasy was at a cocktail party elsewhere in the city wearing a sapphire colored lingerie set under a dress of the same color that he'd zipped her into a couple of hours ago.

Now the blonde was exiting the stage. The lighting changed. "Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome Miss Candace Cane to the stage," said an announcer.

A young woman wearing a violet lace lingerie set with dark purple hair to match stepped onto the stage. She wore what looked like a diamond encrusted double navel piercing which sparkled in the stage lights and tall black zippered stiletto boots. As Candace Cane began to dance, Bill couldn't help but be enraptured by her for some reason. 

While Bill was watching the dance, Saul and Ellen looked at each other with very satisfied smiles on their faces. The plan was working. As Candace Cane turned to go to the pole, Bill saw a very familiar mark on her neck peeking out from behind her hair. She was too far away from him for it to be clear. But he saw just enough of it to make his stomach flip. He made that mark.

As Bill's eyes roved over Candace Cane once again, he could see the spark of amusement in her eyes directed solely at him. Her skill on the pole was enviable. Bill admired her ability to climb the pole and slide down it slowly before swinging around it just before she reached the ground. He'd have to ask her where she'd learned her moves later. It was at this point Bill realized that his crotch area was starting to feel very restricted. 

"Still upset that we came up here?" Saul asked glancing over at his slightly flushed best friend with a smirk.

"Not at all," Bill replied as he kept himself planted firmly in his chair. "I might even get a lap dance."

"Really?" Ellen said feigning surprise. "You're usually not one for a lap dance."

"I make exceptions," he replied as he watched Candace Cane finish her dance and leave the stage.

A few minutes later, the purple haired beauty emerged from the back stage area and made a beeline for their table.

"Hello Miss Cane," Bill said taking her hand and pulling her onto his lap. "Care to give me a private show?" He whispered in her ear.

"I'd love to," she whispered back and stood. 

Bill stood up with her, "I'll be right back," he said to Saul and Ellen.

"Take your time," they said in unison.

Candace Cane led Bill into a private room near the bar designated VIP Lounge. It was locked by a card key. She swiped a black card through the slot and the door opened. Their was a sofa against the wall as they entered the room. A small chair was in the corner with Nathalia's cobalt dress, lingerie, and matching clutch on it. A large black tote sat on the floor beside it.

Bill pulled the door closed and then wrapped his arms around her waist from behind before kissing her neck, "You little minx," he growled pressing himself against her. 

"I take it you liked Candace Cane's performance?" Nathalia asked moaning softly as she felt the evidence of Bill's erection.

"Oh yes," Bill replied nipping her earlobe. His hands travelled slowly down her stomach and pushed down the lacy violet panties she wore. "But I'm going to enjoy cumming in your pussy even more Miss Adar," he continued and rubbed a finger over the lips of her pussy. He was satisfied when his skin came in contact with beads of arousal.

Nathalia reached behind her and expertly undid his belt and pants. Then she pushed his pants and boxers down over his hips as far as she could. Bill released his hold on her and pushed them down the rest of the way. With Nathalia in such close proximity, his cock was almost painfully hard especially with her tight ass on display in those sexy boots. She crossed to the sofa and knelt down on it. Bill followed her and without a word he guided his cock inside of her. Nathalia's breath hitched in response as they become one. 

"You are perfect," Bill rasped grasping a hip with each hand. She was tight, warm, and wet just for him. Then he began to thrust in and out of her at a merciless pace.

The sound of skin meeting skin soon filed the room along with their moans of pleasure which both were trying to keep measured to avoid being heard outside. Bill could already feel his balls beginning to tighten in anticipation of his own release. But he forced himself to slow down and stop when he saw that he had essentially pinned his purple-haired lover against the wall and sofa.

"C'mere," he said and took her hand. He lead Nathalia over to the mini-bar area near the chair with her stuff on it. There was just enough counter space next to the cabinet containing a mini fridge and glasses for champagne to sit Nathalia on. In one smooth motion he lifted her on to the counter. She spread her legs for him and he entered her once again. She leaned forward and kissed him passionately. Bill returned the kiss with equal fervor and began to thrust once more. 

With Nathalia seated against the wall, Bill took a moment to run his hand over her tall black boots. Gods they were incredible."

"You like?" She breaking the kiss and whispering. against his lip.

"Oh I like them all right. Your new hair suits you too."

"Glad you like it," Nathalia said and nipped his lower lip affectionately.

Bill pulled Nathalia closer and began to thrust harder. His need for release was overwhelming. A hand dipped between her legs and rubbed her clit causing her to whimper with pleasure, the way she always did when she was about to come.

"That's it," he encouraged and held her close. Nathalia moaned a little louder as he continued to move his thumb over that sensitive little nub. And that's when it happened. Nathalia's muscles clamped around his cock. Bill let out a soft groan and change his pace to short, quick thrusts. Within seconds Nathalia tensed and cried out as she reached orgasm. Bill gave one last hard thrust before he spilled his seed into her followed by several small involuntary thrusts. "Frak," he breathed and kissed her softly.

"So am I the only one who knows Candace Cain's true identity?" Bill asked after a few moments.

"No. Ellen, Saul, and the owner of Club Capricorn help me set this all up."

"What about your cocktail dinner?" 

Nathalia shrugged, "I made an appearance and then came here. Dressing up as a stripper and putting on body glitter was way more fun. I even wore my diamond belly piercing." Nathalia had gotten her navel double pierced over a decade ago and usually wore only simple jewelry or retainers in them because it was the one detail she liked to keep from the press.

Bill chuckled, "it looks like I'm wearing some glitter too," he replied gesturing to his shirt.

She smiled, "We'll have fun getting it off later."

"I look forward to that," Bill replied with a grin. "But for now, what do you think about inviting Candace Cane to dinner?"

"I think she'd like that considering she booked a reservation in the lounge."

"You thought of everything."

Nathalia kissed him, "I tried. "Happy Birthday Commander."

The End


End file.
